


SG-1 Drabbles and Ficlets

by Pouncer



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Drabble Collection, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-14
Updated: 2009-12-14
Packaged: 2017-10-04 10:34:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pouncer/pseuds/Pouncer





	SG-1 Drabbles and Ficlets

#### For Beingothrwrdly, _ Daniel drabble, SG-1_

The dirt had to be moved one scoop at a time, in accordance with the string grid. The sun beat down on Daniel's head, sending rivulets of sweat down his neck but so long as his hands were steady he didn't care. Signs indicated that this had once been an important Goa'uld outpost and who knew what they could learn if they took the proper care?

Not that Daniel would be allowed time. Speed and a cursory examination and on to the next world – that was the SGC way.

Daniel sighed and continued his excavation. He'd do what he could.

#### For Crimsonclad, _SG-1 J/D AU something. Like, no stargates at all_

The wood of the dock creaked under Daniel's feet. His target was in sight: the fishing boat wasn't the newest, but Daniel had heard her captain didn't ask many questions.

The man aboard looked up when Daniel climbed through a gap in the railing.

"Hey!" He sounded cranky and looked like he could handle himself in a fight.

"Are you Jack O'Neill?" Daniel asked.

"What's it to you?" the man shot back.

"I'm looking to charter your boat, if you are." Daniel held out the papers clutched in his hand. "Have you heard the legend of the cursed Aztec gold?"  


#### For 6beforelunch, Sam and Cameron (friendship or romance), anytime during or after Company of Thieves

Sam sat on the floor, her head tilted back against a bulkhead, eyes closed.

Cameron thought that she looked exhausted. They'd both signed up for this gig, but sometimes the costs got a little too high.

"Hey," he said, and she turned toward him, mustering a faint smile.

Her hands curled around the mug of coffee he offered. Steam or maybe, if he were lucky, something about the way he looked at her made her cheeks flush.

Cam slid down the wall, and bumped shoulders with her. Sam nudged him back, sighed, and leaned against him.

It felt like victory.  


#### For Carolyn Claire, Daniel and Vala's charmingly complex relationship

"Stop that."

Daniel said those words to her far too often, Vala thought. She'd have to do something about that.

She kept kicking her heels against his desk. She _liked_ sitting atop it, amidst the papers and artifacts.

One day, she might find _treasure_ that Daniel had overlooked.

"Stop that," he said again, like it would make a difference, and flipped a page of his book.

She smiled at him, wide-eyed and innocent. "But, Daniel, I'm _bored_."

He snorted.

"Aren't you bored?" she asked.

He ignored her.

She kicked her heels that little bit harder.

Maybe she'd demand dinner. Outside.

#### For fannishwaldo: Break. 217 words.

Jack clutched at Daniel's hands, determined not to let go. "Damn it, Daniel, I _told_ you to stay away from the levee. If these people had been capable of maintaining it, they wouldn't be fleeing."

"Rats from a sinking ship," Daniel said, and Jack tried to ignore the blue tint creeping into his lips.

"Hold on, Daniel. Carter and Teal'c are getting equipment. They'll be back soon."

If Daniel hadn't been walking the fragile levee, searching for more artifacts that would prove Asgard involvement in the founding of this world, he wouldn't have been in the middle of a collapse of timber and mud, wouldn't have trapped his leg in debris, wouldn't be close to hypothermia now as freezing waters rose higher and higher. Once Daniel was back in the infirmary, Janet tending to the gash on his head, Jack would read him the riot act.

For now, Jack tightened his grip and listened for the sounds that would be Carter and Teal'c returning.

Pounding footsteps heralded the ropes and levers they needed to free Daniel, and Jack let his head drop for just a second in relief.

Once Daniel was out of the water, wrapped in blankets and receiving Carter's efficient brand of first aid, Jack stared into the roiling flood. That had been too close.


End file.
